Frozen Memories
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Green spends his day in a familiar place, reliving the memories it held. Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu Oneshot. R&R!


**Why hello there! Thanks for stopping by! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated; I've been way too busy. Good news: I'm planning on uploading at least a couple more stories over the next two weeks. I hope everyone had a great holiday. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON MANGA/SPECIAL. **

The sky was a bleak gray, and it was cold outside. Snow was lightly falling, and an icy breeze gently blowing through the air. Green walked along the snow capped path, to a place he knew too well. He soon saw his destination: there was a clearing at the end of the path, overlooking a lake. Big rocks lined the lake's edges, as well as tall trees. Green stopped walking and took in all the memories he had of this place. Unfortunately, there were no people around him to share it with.

His friends were long gone. They had moved on with their lives, and out of his. He looked around, remembering the lake in front of him. They had gone here countless times; every summer they all had shared together. They would swim, hold picnics, and just enjoy each others' company. The lake was now frozen, and so was Green, in these memories. He had been successful in his life since they had all left so long ago, but he was always remembering them in his head, the memories staying in his eyes.

He could see it all again: Gold eating way too much, Crystal scolding him for it, and Silver close by, providing commentary for all their actions. Red and Yellow were fishing on the rocks that lined the river, both growing closer together and past the 'friendship' stage. Green smirked when he recalled seeing Red's arms around Yellow, trying to have her "feel" the correct way of holding the rod. With them, blushes grew deeper with every passing second.

He looked in the lake, and saw Blue. Blue, laughing to him, long brown hair flowing, beckoning him to stop reading his book and join her in the warm water. He couldn't say no, and he never did, despite his "Don't know, don't care" attitude with her. He loved Blue, but she couldn't know that. No one could; at least not then.

He and Blue would play in the water, splashing each other and laughing as much as they pleased, acting like little children. Then the others would hear their laughter, and like a good disease, the laughter would spread around. The others bounded into the water soon after, wanting to join the splashing war that had started. They would spend another chunk of their time here, just the seven of them, until something came up, like Gold's hunger. When the fun had ended, they all walked out of the warm water, but walked so slowly to hold on to the feeling of happiness that was shared just moments ago.

Green longed to feel this happiness again. Why had they stayed separated? It wasn't supposed to end this way. However, they had all graduated and gone off to achieve their dreams and follow their hearts. Word got around that Gold was already dating Crystal, Silver had found a lovely woman named Soul, and Red was planning on proposing to Yellow after dating her for so long.

And what was Green doing? He stayed in his region, still a gym leader and researcher, but his love was gone. Blue was out exploring all the world had to offer, a dream of hers since childhood. And with each passing day, regret bitterly ate away at Green. Why couldn't he say something to her, anything? Anything that would make her stay here...with him.

He sat down on the cold, hard ground, a place the snow hadn't fallen on yet. He closed his eyes, just feeling the atmosphere. Despite the cold weather, something was still lingering in this spot. It was a happy vibe, but he knew that it was not worth going after. He knew that these joyous times had died, and his memory was the only thing keeping them alive.

A stick cracked behind him. The sound shattered the dismal atmosphere. He slowly turned around, eager to see who his intruder was. His eyes softened and his heart stopped. "How...when...?" he barely got out. His eyes were met with green ones, the ones that were always so happy to see him. Blue was standing there, bundled up in a black coat and a red scarf and hat. "Green." was all she said, and she walked over to him. He stood up.

"How did you know?" he asked. He was more than happy to see her, but how did she remember this spot? After all, it wasn't the only place that they had shared. Blue looked up at him and smiled. "I just...had a feeling." she told him, and sat down. Green sat down beside her, and the two looked out across the frozen lake.

The pure joy that was experienced was still here, and Green could feel it. He smiled, a smile that lit up his eyes. They hadn't shone this brightly in years. Blue reached out and held his hand, and he didn't pull away. He brought her closer, and she put his head on his shoulder.

They two sat there for quite some time, in a comfortable silence with each other. They didn't have to confess their feelings for each other, for being together after so long left them satisfied. Blue knew that she had left him for too long, too long for her to bear. And now, sharing his warmth, both physically and emotionally, was enough to make her stay.


End file.
